


Beth Johanssen, Human Cannibal?

by WriterLiz1988



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLiz1988/pseuds/WriterLiz1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble between the Commander and Johanssen from the book, in which Johannsen is told she will have to survive if the re-supply doesn't work. </p><p>Because there isn't enough writing about my two favourite ladies!</p><p>Read/Review/Kudos..if you please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth Johanssen, Human Cannibal?

“Beth?” Commander Lewis’ voice came through Beth’s quarters. “Are you free for a minute?”  
“Sure, Commander,” Beth replied, closing her laptop. “Where are you?”  
“The Rec,” Lewis replied. “Whenever you can get here will be fine.”  
“I’m on my way,” Johannsen said, slightly puzzled already. It was rare when Lewis used her first name, only reserved for times of affection, or distress. But Watney was alive, and they were going to rescue him, so Johannsen couldn’t think of anything else dire that could possibly occur.  
“What’s up?” Beth said, moments later, sitting at the table across from Lewis. “Is Mark okay?”  
“Mark is fine,” the Commander reassured the younger girl.   
“Okay,” Johannsen said, drawing out the last syllable. She looked at Lewis expectantly. “What’s up?” she said again, noticing how tired Melissa was.   
Melissa sighed. “We’ve got something we need to discuss.” Her voice was kind, but ever professional.   
“As you know, Rick is going to be in charge of docking the re-supply ship in a few days. While this shouldn’t be a problem, it’s space, so you never know.”  
Johannsen nodded, following along. “I know, Lewis,” she said. “If we don’t get the supply shipment, we’ll die. We’ve all been through this.”  
“Not exactly,” Melissa hedged, fidgeting with her hands.   
Beth furrowed her brow. “What does that mean?” she pressed.   
“If we don’t get the supply ship, there will be enough for one person to survive a good distance of the way, with the rations we have onboard. And then..” Melissa hesitated, swallowing, “There will be other means of food. Beck, Vogel, Martinez and I would take pills, which would kill us. Beth- you’ve been the one chosen to survive.”  
Johannsen’s eyes widened, and she felt sick to her stomach. Covering her mouth, she ran to the sink. Melissa came up behind her and rubbed her back.  
“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Melissa said gently. “But it was NASA’s decision, and one that the rest of us have agreed with. You can consume the least calories to survive and you’re highly skilled, enough to get home by yourself, if need be.”  
“Could you just imagine the headline?” Beth said. “Beth Johannsen, human cannibal.” She closed her eyes.  
“The chance of Rick not getting the supply ship is highly unlikely,” Melissa said. She smiled wryly. “That man has an abundance of confidence, and he’s the best pilot I know. He’ll make sure we get the supply. This is just the worst case scenario, and it’s important you know.”  
Beth sat back down, and Lewis followed.   
“Okay, Commander, if that’s an order than I guess I’ll have to obey,” Johannsen mumbled.   
“It is,” Lewis said gently. She reached for Beth’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“You’re tough, Johannsen. If need be, you can do it. I have faith in you.”  
“May I be excused please?” Beth asked.   
“You may,” the Commander said gently. “If you ever want to talk, my door is always open.”  
“I know,” Beth said. “Thanks.”

Beth met Chris in his quarters. Her eyes were watery.   
“Did Lewis tell you the plan?” he asked, guessing right away.   
Beth nodded, and inhaled shakily. Her hands were shaking. Chris took them in his.   
“Wanna lie down for awhile?” he asked. He brought Beth to bed and spooned up beside her.   
“Just breathe, Beth,” he whispered. “Have confidence in Rick. I know he’ll be able to do it.”  
Beth closed her eyes, and within seconds, was asleep. 

Within a few days, Rick had indeed managed to dock the ship, and there was a cheer when he did. Beth reached out and hugged him, as well hugging Lewis.   
“Thanks Rick,” she smiled gratefully, relieved not even describing how she felt.   
“Who would you have eaten first?” he teased.   
Beth swatted his arm and refused to answer.


End file.
